


After rain comes fair weather

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post Age of Extinction, and stuff, robot kisses, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift notices that Crosshairs is not adjusting so well to life after.</p><p>Post Age of Extinction</p>
            </blockquote>





	After rain comes fair weather

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the movie if you haven't seen it!
> 
> Also, tumblr has made me love these two so much. 
> 
> This was un beta'd so please point out any grammar spelling errors please!

It had been an Earth month since the Autobots had traveled back with the Yeager family. Joshua Joyce had kept his word and when they arrived, they were greeted with a new home.

Drift had watched as their human charges cried when they saw the house. Drift was pleased to see how happy it made the two humans. And it was even more pleasing to see how the humans could have such a strong sense of honor.

Drift had taken to meditating and training in the fields near the Yeager's house during the peaceful time.

Hound had seemed to settle in quite well. Drift had observed him accompanying Cade into his repaired barn house, which was humorously large enough to fit a Cybetronian in as well. Many nights the pair would stay up late, creating new projects.

Bumblebee had taken up to escorting Tessa around. The young human had recently finished her schooling and was given a full scholarship to one of the most prestigious colleges in their county. Tessa had mentioned that it was donated by a generous and anonymous person, but Drift had reason to believe it was also given by the certain human who gifted them their new house.

Crosshairs, on the other hand, appeared to be miserable. He complained of having no enemies, nothing to do.

Drift decided to seek the other Autobot out, knowing that his teammate would not feel any better until he had someone to talk. He was not surprised when he found Crosshairs sulking about behind the Yeager's barn.

“Crosshairs,” Drift announced suddenly and stared at the green mech.

He was not met with an immediate reply.

They stood in silence for a short time before Crosshairs finally sighed and onlined his optics. He considered Drift for a moment before grunting.

“Yeah? What do ya want?”

Drift tilted his head and chuckled warmly at Crosshairs question.

“You know, when Sensei left us with this mission to guard the humans I did not expect you would stay. Considering how you expressed your opinion towards them,” Drift commented.

“'S that so?” Crosshairs asked with a roll of his optics. “Ain't I full of surprises then?”

Drift smirked and reached out to place his servo against Crosshairs' shoulder. “You misunderstand me, my friend. I am not insulting you. I believe you do care for the humans and that is not a bad thing.”

Crosshairs quickly shrugged his hand away and scowled.

“Bah.”

Drift wasn't even sure that was a reply to him, but it was the only sound Crosshairs bothered to make.

“Follow me, Crosshairs,” Drift requested of the other Autobot and beckoned to him. For a moment, the Autobot scowled and made a short scoff. Drift expected resistance from Crosshairs. But, Drift's cheerful attitude and expression must have had some effect on him, because he placed both arms against the barn and pushed off.

Silently, Drift led Crosshairs to the same field he trained on.

“The hell you takin' me?” Crosshairs questioned after a few minutes.

With another chuckle, Drift glanced over his shoulder to the green mech. “I can tell you are uneasy. I thought you would enjoy speaking about your troubles.”

“Troubles?” Crosshairs scoffed. “The only trouble I see is that you and Hound are getting content on your metal asses. I ain't the one who's forgotten that we still have enemies out there.”

“Crosshairs, despite your feelings, I am not as sated with this peace as you might think. And I do not believe Hound is either,” Drift explained. “We are simply trying to enjoy the fact that we _have_ peace for the moment.”

He heard Crosshairs growl and turning back to face him, Drift observed how he shook his head in disagreement.

“You do not believe we deserve this, Crosshairs? We fought valiantly in the last battle. Even the strongest warrior must take the opportunity to mend his damaged body and sword.”

“And there ya go, blabbing on again. Half the damn things you say don't even make sense, ya know,” Crosshairs replied in annoyance and moved his servo with a quick wave in Drift's direction.

Drift turned suddenly and faced his teammate.

Crosshairs stopped as well and blinked in surprise at Drift.

With a small smile, Drift unsheathed his blades and twirled them with a graceful motion. His optics moved from the blades of his sword to meet Crosshairs'. Silently, Drift flipped his sword over, blades pointing to the ground, and offered the handles to Crosshairs.

“I believe it would benefit you if you had a distraction. Why not allow me how to teach you how to wield these?” Drift's tone was innocent enough, but Crosshairs still eyed him with suspicion.

“You expect me to want to learn how to hold some pointy sticks? And why would I want to do that?”

“Crosshairs, you say you have nothing to do. Why not use your time to be more productive?” Drift asked while still holding his blades. However, his expression twisted into a sly one. “But not every warrior is very...flexible. I suppose it is wise enough to fear change.”

Drift knew he struck a chord when Crosshairs grumbled and plucked the swords from Drift's hands. He glared at Drift before shifting his gaze down at the blades.

“I'll show you flexible, ya damn pointy head.”

Drift smirked in amusement. There was times when Crosshairs petty insults would annoy him, but he eventually learned how to not take it so seriously.

As if mocking him, Crosshairs held the swords at Drift and eyed him again.

“I don't see how ya like using these things. They don't have a good range. Can't always get up and personal with the enemy. Pretty foolhardy if you ask me.”

Drift nodded as he began to circle around Crosshairs. He examined and watched the other mech's form while he swung the swords back and forth.

“I disagree with you, Crosshairs. Any mech can pick up a gun and use it. I test myself with the discipline it takes to withhold from using such weapons.”

“Ya trying to say it takes no skill to use a gun?” Crosshairs sounded angry and quickly stopped moving the swords.

“Not at all,” Drift replied and eyed Crosshairs' stance. He quickly moved behind the mech and slipped his arms around Crosshairs. “Your stance is off. It would be easier for the enemy to fight you if you attempted that in battle.”

Crosshairs froze while Drift pressed against his back and moved his arms to a new position. Drift smiled coyly as the tips of his servos lightly traced down against Crosshairs' sides. He moved one foot in-between his legs and gently guided Crosshairs into more of a kneeling position.

“There,” Drift murmured, leaning closer to whisper to Crosshairs, “this position is more beneficial in a fight.”

Crosshairs glanced over his shoulder, optics brighter.

“...What game are ya playing at?” he questioned and scowled at Drift.

“I enjoy the occasional taunt and tease,” Drift replied back.

“Damn right, you're being a tease,” Crosshairs snapped at Drift and spun on his heel. Drift felt the tip of a gun pointed directly at the underside of his chin.

He blinked and moved his optics from the gun to Crosshairs' face. He was nearly taken back with how flustered the other mech's expression was. He quickly moved one servo to his own faceplate and suppressed a soft giggle.

“Oh my. My apologies, Crosshairs. Perhaps I was too direct,” Drift murmured and made a soft wink at the mech.

Crosshairs dropped both swords on the ground and tucked his gun back into his metal overcoat.

Drift frowned when the mech remained silent and tilted his head.

“Crosshairs...?” he asked with a growing sense of concern.

Crosshairs said nothing, but took a step forward.

In a flash, Drift found himself shoved to the ground. Crosshairs had straddled himself on his abdomen and leaned down against Drift.

“Shut up,” Crosshairs muttered before he planted his mouth against Drift's in a possessive kiss.

Drift purred at the sudden action and moved his servos to clutch at Crosshairs' legs. After Crosshairs pulled his head back, they both gazed at each other in silence. They were both warming up. So much so, that Drift had to softly pant to help channel the heat in his frame.

“Perhaps,” Drift began between heated pants and smirked, “we are in need of an alternate distraction.”

He slowly ran his hands back and forth against Crosshairs's outer thigh.

Crosshairs made a smirk of his own. His servos danced along Drift's chestplate, teasing over his spark's protective covering. Drift wiggled under him and crooned.

“Finally talkin' my language,” Crosshairs replied before he leaned forward again.

 

 


End file.
